The present disclosure generally relates to hybrid electrical-optical (“electro-optical”) connectors and, more particularly, electro-optical connectors and connector systems utilizing gradient-index lenses.
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Additionally, optical cable assemblies may be utilized in consumer electronics applications to transfer data between electronic devices.
Optical connectors are employed in both optical cable assemblies and electronic devices to provide an optical-to-optical connection wherein optical signals are passed between an optical cable assembly and an electronic device. Legacy and future electrical connector standards may benefit from the addition of optical fibers to provide additional functionality beyond the electrical power and data carried by electrical conductors. For example, additional bandwidth may be provided by adding optical fibers to electrical cables. Further, the length of cable assemblies may be increased by the use of optical fibers, particularly in high-speed data applications where noise and electrical losses are important considerations.